


birds of a feather, no matter the weather

by shinebrightarmy_losthalorights



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinebrightarmy_losthalorights/pseuds/shinebrightarmy_losthalorights
Summary: Veronica is a superhero. Blaine cannot compute.





	birds of a feather, no matter the weather

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Oath by Cher Lloyd, because... *runs away*. Anyway, I went digging for internet prompts and before I finished reading the entire thing this just popped into my head. I'm posting an original to test some things out, and god I hope you like it.

“You’re kidding me,” says Blaine, because there’s no way that Veronica, athletically-challenged, nerdy-as-all-hell, best-friend-for-life, _Veronica_ , is a superhero. Superheroine. Whatever.

 

“ _No_. Blaine, seriously,” Ronny says, frustrated, “I’m not kidding you. I’m Warden. I have to start working in, like, four minutes.”

 

“No? _Yes_! There is no way you’re Warden! You trip over your own feet weekly, Ron, I know because I’ve seen it, and you-“ Blaine takes in her outfit again. It’s absolutely- absolutely- _ludicrous_! Veronica’s in a red cowl and tight leggings. She _never_ wears tight leggings. She swore off of leggings when she was eleven! Blaine knows, because  _Blaine was there_.

 

And even though Blaine was there, is still here, Veronica has been more and more _less here_ lately, getting Blaine worried, coming home with bruises and random weird scrapes—

 

Oh, holy shit on fucking sticks.

 

“Holy shit on fucking sticks,” the world is whiting out a little. Everything sounds like tiny, warped explosions. Nothing makes any sense, except that- “You’re Warden.” Blaine is— wow. Nothing’s ever going to be the same ever again. His best friend is a superhero. What else, is his mother going to be a supervillain now?

 

“I’m gonna wash your mouth out with soap. And I keep telling you,” Ron has the gall to roll her eyes. What the hell, Ron? “I have to go, okay? Me telling you had already shaved half an hour off of my usual schedule, then I’ll need time to _sleep_ -“

 

Aha! Blaine knew that she had been sleeping late! She was _yawning_ in Tech class. _Tech class_. Even Miss Abbascia asked Blaine after class what she had been up to lately. Wait, so Veronica works late, sleeps late— oh no.

 

“Have you been patching yourself up?” Blaine’s voice is climbing up into cracking territory. Blaine does not care. He does not care because Veronica _actually looks guilty_ right now, which means a big fat ‘yes, I’ve been patching myself up’. Jesus Christ, Ron.

 

She clears her throat, croaks, “uh, I might have? They’re not that bad, Bee, honestly-“

 

Blaine would’ve believed her, except her left shoulder twitched, and she’s totally lying, that dick. “Veronica Gable Turner! You’re totally lying, you dick,” and Ronny flinches, she looks like she’s about to escape, and no. Unacceptable best friend behavior is _not telling your best friend_ you get voluntarily get hurt on a daily basis. She’s so going to pay for it by getting him Swedish fish every day for the next week. Scratch that, she’s going to get him candy every day for _an entire month_.

 

“ _You_ are coming to _me_ right after you finish your- your schedule,” Blaine fucks up the order by stuttering in the middle of it, but Ron is lighting up, and she doesn’t want to run anymore. Blaine can tell. They’re _best friends._ If anyone’s supposed to patch her up, it’s Blaine, damn it.

 

“Okay,” Veronica says. Then, “I have to go,” she says, because her wrist lights up in green, no, the part of her sleeve that covers her wrist lights up, _in green_ , that feels so important. It is important. Veronica has to go. Fight crime. She’s Warden. Warden’s been too badass lately, what with stirring up a fuss with the Watcher's Associations and Crimson Eye, and the cops had been after her for a while now. After Veronica. This is ludicrous.

 

After a brief hugs and Blaine doing some more mental gymnastics, Veronica does some _actual_ gymnastics. She scares the heck out of him by somersaulting over the ledge of _the roof_ , which is where she wanted to rendezvous _after school_ , because they are _still teenagers_ , hell, and then she. She vanishes into thin air.

 

Because she’s a superhero, so of course she back-flipped out of the roof. Looks like Blaine is going to have to start stocking up his first aid kit. Today, in fact, because Ronny’s going to come to him right after her hours. And doesn’t that sound exactly last summer with her shitty retail job?

 

He’ll have to start getting things, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, criticism welcome, and thank you for reading this <3 my next one's probably going to be a fanfic haha, but this short has potential to be a full story :)


End file.
